Car wash installations, whether they be of the drive-through or rollover type, typically comprise structural members used to define vertical supports, arches, bridges, and other elements of the installation. Fluid distribution conduits, i.e., pipes and hoses for conveying chemicals, wash water and rinse water, are typically mounted by brackets, clamps and screws to the exterior of structural members such that the entire installation has an institutional appearance essentially lacking in aesthetic appeal. To offset this institutional appearance to some degree, pipes are sometimes polished or plated or covered with plastic sheathing, and lights are used to draw the attention of the customer to services being carried out at a particular time.